High-hat cymbals are widely used by modern drummers to produce a distinctive type of cymbal sound. High-hat cymbals include an upper cymbal and a lower cymbal which are mounted adjacent to each other using a high-hat cymbal stand. The upper or lower cymbals can be struck individually or simultaneously to produce usual free ringing cymbal sounds. The high-hat cymbal stand also allows the cymbals to be struck and then be pressed together to produce a distinctly high-hat sound. The upper and lower cymbals can also be first pressed together and then struck to produce another cymbal sound.
The cymbals in high-hat cymbals are usually pressed together using a foot pedal and connection linkage which heretofore has drawn the upper cymbal down upon the lower stationary cymbal. Prior art high-hat cymbal stands require that the drummer press the cymbal stand foot pedal each time the upper cymbal is brought downwardly into contact with the lower cymbal. This type of actuation has been found satisfactory in many applications, but severely restricts the drummer's ability to use his foot for other purposes. In particular, drummers may wish to simultaneously play two base drums using both of their feet. In such drumming it is very difficult to effectively use high-hat cymbals because it is necessary to depress the high-hat cymbal actuating pedal for a substantial period of time while the cymbals are struck in order to achieve the distintive high-hat cymbal sound.
It is an object of this invention to provide a high-hat cymbal stand having a first mode of operation wherein one cymbal is biased away from the other cymbal but which can be drawn there against using a foot pedal or other actuator; and a second mode of operation wherein one cymbal is biased against the other cymbal and the biased cymbal can be separated therefrom by using the same actuator.
It is also an object of this invention to provide such a high-hat cymbal stand which can also be very easily dismantled and packed in a compact arrangement.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description of the invention and its novel features given herein.